dizzydanafandomcom-20200213-history
Kids Colors
This is a crayon company competing with Crayola based in Indianopolis, Indiana, known for the "don't eat 'em!" warning. Crayon Boxes Sunday Evening Dreams-A religious crayon box, with colors named after "Sunday evening songs," which are hymns, Christian bluegrass songs and spirituals for after Sunday school. * Down By The Riverside-Dark blue * Wade In The Water-aquamarine * I'll Fly Away-white * In The Highways-Raw Umber * Michael, Row The Boat Ashore-orange * Jesus Loves Me-red * Fairest Lord Jesus-pink * When The Saints Go Marching In-silver * Kumbaya-navy blue * King Jesus Is All-midnight blue * This Is My Father's World-Pastel Purple * God Is So Good-yellow * Love Him In The Morning-red-orange * Old Time Religion-black * Do Lord!-teal Dizzy Dana-swell shades for super groovy girls and boys! * Greaser Green * Jukebox Blue * Doo-Wop Pink * Rock and Roll Red * Poodle Skirt Purple * Twist & Shout Turquoise * Retro Diner Black * Wild & Wacky White * Nifty Fifties Yellow * Cat Eye Orange * Tomboy Power Teal Party Colors-Colors from your favorite parties! * Birthday Party Blue * Pizza Party Pink * Slumber Party Silver * Surprise Party Red * Camping Party Green * Ice Cream Party Orange * Pet Party Yellow * Pool Party Aqua * Costume Party Black * Wedding White * Sweet 16 Purple The Loud House-colors based on the Nicktoon. Boy Power Blue (Metallic blue for Lincoln) Orange You Glad to Answer the Door? (Orange glitter for Luan) Pretty Princess Pink (Light pink glitter for Lola) Mud Puddle Brown (an especially unique brown hue for Lana) Fashionista Fuschia (sparkly fuschia for Leni, the silly blonde girl) Red Romance (ruby red glitter for Lori) Gross Out Green (metallic green for Clyde) Blankie Blue (Light blue glitter for Lily) Scientific Scarlet (scarlet glitter for Lisa) Blinding Black ("supernatural" black glitter crayon for Lucy) Pumped-Up Purple (purple crayon color for Luna) Victorious Gold (Sparkly gold for Lynn) Lame-O Lavender (lavender for Ronnie Anne, named after her nickname for Lincoln) Cupid's Arrow (Bobby's own magenta hue) Sweet Shop: scented pastel colors that smell like their candy namesakes! Cotton Candy Pink Licorice Red Bubblegum Blue Lemon Drop Yellow Peppermint Green Circus Peanut Orange Jelly Bean Lime (lime-scented pastel lime green) Lollipop Purple (mixed berry-scented) Schoolyard Shades: All the colors from your childhood classroom. Mary Mack (Black) Inkabink (Royal Blue) Hello, Operator! (Lime Green) Purple People Eater (Bright purple) Row Your Boat (Sky blue) Drive YOur Fire Truck (Fire Engine Red) Peter Ptetr (Orange) If You're Happy, Nod Your HEad (neon pink) Cinderella Dressed in Yellow (Yellow) Starlight Starbright (Silver glitter) Jack and Jill (vibrant blue) Teddy Bear (Brown) Cray Cray Colors Not your average colros! A scent for eadch! Razzle Dazzle (Raspberry scent and magenta color) Summer Camp (Lemon scent, yellow glitter color) Goodness Me! (Bright red and cherry smell) Candy Gal (light pink with bubblegum scent) Magic Machinery (Emerald green and pine tree scent) Rainy Day (fresh air smell and pale bnlue color) Great Stuff (Purple color, grape smell) Power Girl (Vibrant Pink color, strawberry smell) Fantasy (mint green with apple smell) Category:Companies Category:Merchandise